


Dungeons and Dragons

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, My old writing makes me cringe, Roleplay, random use of words not in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-12
Updated: 2001-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: A captured Wufei deals with his captor





	Dungeons and Dragons

~Curse me for a fool,~ Wufei thought with no small amount of irritation as he glared around the interior of his cell. ~I've got to learn to be more careful~.

Breaking into the targeted compound had been far easier than he had expected; however, he hadn't been inside two minutes when he was rendered unconscious by a blow from behind. He'd been so focused on his mission that he hadn't even sensed the other's presence. Upon waking several moments later, he'd found himself here. Obviously he was still on earth; he knew he hadn't been out long enough for a trip to the colonies. Besides, this place was all wood and stone, not reinforced steel and titanium. The only light admitted was through the bars in the wooden door, set too high to see out of. The dim illumination revealed a pair of iron manacles bolted into the dark surface of the opposite wall; other than that, the little cell was empty.

It had taken Wufei all of five minutes to familiarize himself with his new surroundings; he now sat cross-legged in one corner, eyes on the door. There wasn't much else he could do. He was thinking that this looked like something one might find hidden away in the estate of some European noble when he caught the slight metallic scrape of a key turning in the lock. He quickly and silently moved into a defensive crouch as a figure entered the cell and closed the door behind itself.

"So, the little dragon is awake," the figure said. The voice was low and pleasant, almost warm though it held a hint of malice. The shadowy lighting was enough to show Wufei a glimpse of his captor's face above the dark jacket and white pants of an Oz officer's uniform. The man was young, ridiculously so, and not much taller than Wufei himself.

Only one enemy. Making a split second decision, the Chinese boy launched himself at his captor, intent on taking him down and arming himself on his way out of the cell. But the Oz soldier anticipated the move, sidestepping his rush and catching him by his wrists.

"My, but you're a feisty one," the officer drawled, pushing a struggling Wufei back toward the wall with the shackles. The Chinese pilot kicked out savagely, his blows barely connecting, cursing himself the entire time.

~Sha zi!(1) Weakling! You are stronger than this!~ he berated furiously within the silence of his mind as he was forced to his knees, his arms clamped to the wall above him. ~One mere youth of a soldier should not be able to hold you! Why can you not break free?!~ He jerked uselessly against the restraints as his captor stood and backed away.

"Much better, my little dragon," the silky voice purred.

"I am not yours," Wufei spat, trying unsuccessfully to free his legs from where they were pinned beneath him. He was now completely helpless.

"Oh, you will be soon enough," his captor purred again, unhooking a riding crop from his belt.

Wufei glowered up at the young officer, his rage simmering just under the surface. "Whip me. Beat me. Torture me. You may as well kill me; I'll tell you nothing," he growled, voice low and dangerous.

The soldier laughed, a warm caressing sound that was totally out of place here. "Oh how naïve, my little one," he said amusedly. "What I want from you has nothing to do with information." He advanced on the chained Gundam pilot and crouched, knees pressing forward into his captive's thighs. "No, what I want is something much more…fulfilling."

This close, Wufei could clearly see the unsettlingly evil leer that graced the other's face; even so, he was not prepared when the soldier–a lieutenant, he could now make out–suddenly grabbed his tank top in both fists and ripped it off violently. He flinched involuntarily as the other youth touched him, hands smoothing roughly over his bared flesh. He forced himself to remain stiff and unmoving, uncooperative as those hands slid insistently into the small of his back and an unwelcome mouth dropped to nuzzle wetly at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Mmm, delicious," that infuriating voice murmured against his skin, lips working up to his throat.

Wufei moved suddenly, snapping for his captor's exposed ear, intending to bite. It was just about the only defense he had left. He missed; but the lieutenant jerked away, grinning in the darkness.

"So, the dragon's got teeth, does he?" He picked up the forgotten riding crop from where it lay on the ground beside them. "So much the better." The leather tip of the crop traced down Wufei's cheek. "I am going to enjoy this."

"Kisama." The Gundam pilot jerked away from that touch, disgust plainly showing on his features. His voice was a growl. "Get away from me."

The soldier laughed again, leaning closer. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" he asked, voice sultry as he slid the handle of the riding crop down between his captive's spread thighs, rubbing it against him with a most unwelcome intimacy.

Wufei gritted his teeth, furious as he felt his body beginning to betray him. "I will find a way to make you regret it," he ground out harshly, his mind racing. He was helpless chained to the wall like this. But the overzealous lieutenant couldn't fuck him this way, either. He'd have to be ready to attack the instant he was turned loose to be raped.

"I'm sure," the officer purred contemptuously, his free hand stroking over his prisoner's chest as he continued caressing the boy's manhood with the stiff leather whip.

Wufei was now completely hard, his body responding without his permission despite his best attempts to quell it. He decided to provoke his captor, gambling that the young man would proceed more quickly if he was angry. "What do you intend, to fondle me all night? Get on with your whipping," he said flatly, glaring into the other's face.

"Oh no, little dragon, the whipping comes later," the lieutenant leered, pressing forward, continuing his molestation.

Wufei decided to push it. He gave voice to a terribly fake moan of pleasure, followed by his best Heero Yuy monotone. "Oh. Yes. That's so good. Don't stop. Mm."

That did it. The officer drew back, anger flaring in his face. "You mock me, you little bitch?" he hissed, eyes glittering dangerously.

Wufei narrowed his own eyes, incensed at the name he'd just been called but holding it in check. He switched his Yuy monotone for a fair imitation of the Duo Maxwell sarcasm. "Noo, I secretly en*joy* being chained up and manhandled against my will. It *really* turns me on."

The soldier grabbed him by the throat, pressing upward on his jaw to force his head back. The riding crop was tossed aside to be replaced by a rough hand that squeezed him hard. The Chinese boy winced involuntarily, and his captor grinned.

"Well, if you like it so much, maybe I should give you more," he purred, firmly rubbing his prisoner's sex.

Wufei dropped his voice to a low, sultry tone. "No, really. I *do* like it."

He pushed his groin into the lieutenant's hand. "Can't you tell?" His body seemed distinctly aroused even if his mind was not. He let his eyelids drop to half-mast as he met the soldier's lecherous gaze and curved his mouth into what he hoped was a sexy smile. He felt ridiculous, trying to be seductive with an enemy's hand at his throat; but it was his best shot to get out of here. "Just look at me," he purred up at the young man. "I'm pretty, nubile, half-naked, helplessly bound…" He trailed off and pursed his lips slightly, invitingly. "You know you want a taste…"

The lieutenant was hooked, his breathing shallow, eyes wide. Wufei was willing to bet he was also rock hard as he leaned in close again, barely softening his grip under Wufei's jaw. "Twisted, aren't you, my little dragon," he murmured, brushing his lips across his captive's before kissing him forcefully.

Wufei kept up his pretense for a couple seconds, encouraging his captor until the lieutenant's tongue squirmed into his mouth. Then he bit down hard, grinning his satisfaction as the officer yelped and jerked away.

"Itai!" the youth cried, stumbling to his feet; then, discovering that that word was now painful to pronounce, "Ow! Ow ow ow ow OW!"

The overhead light flicked on, revealing the little cell as the walk-in closet it was originally intended to be. Wufei blinked at the sudden brightness, his grin broadening slightly at the sight of Duo in the Oz uniform he'd "acquired" before the war ended, one finger pressed between his lips as he nursed his injured tongue.

The braided boy glared at his smirking lover still shackled against the darkly painted wall of their little makeshift dungeon.

He pulled his finger away from his mouth long enough to exclaim, albeit somewhat slurred, "Damn, `Fei, nah tho hard!"(2)

Wufei let his smile turn lazy. "You play your part, I play mine," he said softly, voice still low and sexy.

Duo just stared at him, irritation fading back into arousal. "You're really gettin' into this, aren'tcha," he stated, watching as his lover's smile turned sultry in response. He shook his head slightly, touching two fingers to the subsiding sting in his tongue again. The slender digits came away thinly stained a light crimson. His eyes widened.

"Geez, `Fei, you drew blood!"

"Did I?" Wufei caught his braided lover with a smoldering half-lidded stare and traced the tip of his tongue lightly over his lower lip. "Let me taste," he purred, leaning forward against the shackles that held him back.

Duo's eyes widened again, then narrowed with anticipation. "You evil, kinky little hentai," he breathed, grinning wickedly.

Wufei tilted his head slightly, his entire body radiating an intense come-hither aura, and blinked slowly. Duo flipped out the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Sha zi: I understand this is Mandarin for idiot–lemme know if I got it wrong!


End file.
